Brake Into Song
by KingdomHeartsHarryPotter
Summary: Sora singing Justin Timberlake? Donald Duck Quoting Blair Witch? Riku Lost his block of Cheese? Pink Energizer Bunny gets on your nerves? Malifacint kills Adams Sandler and Shakira? YES! This can only be made up in the mind of ME! Pleeze R/R!
1. Default Chapter

[pic]  
  
A Kingdom Hearts Story By Kimberly  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Brake into song  
  
  
  
Sora: Lose yourself in the music  
  
Donald: The moment you want it  
  
Goofy: You better never let it go  
  
Hades: You only get one shot  
  
Alice: do not miss this chance dont blow  
  
Aladdin: this oppertuny comes  
  
Riku: Once in a life time  
  
Kiari: you better lose...  
  
Malifaceint: SILENCE!  
  
Belle: 'cause I'm just a girl,  
  
Alice:I'd rather not be  
  
Kiari: well, don't let me out of your sight  
  
Jasmine: cuase im just a girl  
  
Snow White: Yes I'm some kind of freak  
  
Ariel: as they watch and stare with their, eyes  
  
Malifaceint: WHAT IS THIS A MUSICAL???  
  
Sora: Okay, heres my solo! "Ain't nobody love you like a love you"  
  
Riku: Break it down!  
  
Sora: Your a good girl, and thats what makes me trust you.  
  
Aladdin: Woo!  
  
Sora: Late at night I talk to you. You will know the diffrence when I touch you  
  
Malifaceint: THATS IT! THE NEXT PERSON TO SING WILL BE BLOWN AWAY BY THE METEORS OF HEAVEN!  
  
Shakira: Whenever , whereever, we're ment to be together----- oooooooooooohhhhh 


	2. Brake into Character

[pic]  
  
A Kingdom Hearts Story By Kimberly  
Chapter 2 Brake into Character  
  
okie dokie the disclaimer: I don't own I don't own one single movie in this whole story. okay? so nobody sue my or nothing.  
Sora: Tell me the truth!  
  
Riku: you can't handle the truth!  
  
Donald(bill up in the camara):I am so scared  
  
Kiari: The dingo stole my baby!  
  
Malifaceint: HERE WE GO AGAIN!  
  
Riku (to Ansem): You killed my father!  
  
Ansem: Riku, I am your father..  
  
Riku: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malifaceint: I HATE THESE MOVIES! COME OUT! (said to those evil heartless things wit the shield)  
  
Selphie: Lets go fly a kite!  
  
Adam Sandler: But he spit in my co-co-co-co-cooler! NO GET AWAY! NO DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	3. Where is it?

[pic]  
  
A Kingdom Hearts Story By Kimberly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the cheese.... I don't own the the pants.... i don't own the remote.... I don't own the fish bait.... I don't own the toes.... i don't own Ron.... i don't own Harry.... I don't own tthe toothpaste.... I don't own the phone.... I on't own the sprinkles.... I do own the drive way.... My mother owns the Crown.... My father owns the car.... I don't own the hotdog.... I deffenatly don't own the potbelly pig.... I dont own the river.... I don't own the hat.... I don't own Taco Bell (wish i did (^_^) ).... I don't own Carman Sandiago.... And I don't own ANY of the people listed, except for my Sister, My Slave Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 3 Where is it?  
  
Riku: Where's my cheese?  
  
Sora: Where's My pants?  
  
Kiari: Where's the remote?  
  
Donald: Where's the fish bait?  
  
Goofy: Where's my toes?  
  
Harry Potter: Where's Ron?  
  
Ron: Where's Harry?  
  
That Guy from Shop Rite: Where's the toothpaste?  
  
That Girl from Mandee: Where's the phone?  
  
That dude from Dunkin' Donuts: Where's the sprinkles?  
  
That man who shovels Snow: Where's the drive way?  
  
Kimberly's Mom: Where's the Crown? (alcohol)  
  
Kimberly's Dad: Where's the Car?  
  
Kimberly: Where's this story going?  
  
Kimberly's Sister: Where's that hotdog?  
  
Kimberly's 5th grade teacher: Where's the Potbelly Pig?  
  
Justin Timberlake: Where's the River?  
  
Fred Durst: Where's my Hat?  
  
The Taco Bell Dog: Where's Taco Bell?  
  
Kimberly's Dog: Where In the world is Carman Sandiago?  
  
Riku: Where's the Rest Stop?  
  
Sora: Can We stop now?  
  
Kimberly: sure.  
  
THE END  
  
If you acualy liked that story, please tell me, for I really really need to work on my stories more. Please Review, I don't mind Flames. 


	4. It keeps going and going and going

[pic]  
  
A Kingdom Hearts Story By Kimberly  
  
Chapter 4 Keep Going and Going and Going  
  
Riku: What do you wanna do?  
  
Sora: dont know. What d oyou want to do?  
  
Pink Bunny: *is going* *bangs drum*  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Riku: What do you wanna do?  
  
Sora: i don't know what do you wanna do?  
  
Pink Bunny: *is going and going* *bangs drum*  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Riku: What do you wanna do?  
  
Sora: I don't what do you wanna do?  
  
Pink Bunny: *is going and going and going* *bangs drum*  
  
NEXT WEEK  
  
Riku: What do you wanna do?  
  
Sora: I don't know what do you wanna do?  
  
Pink Bunny: still keeps going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going* *bangs drum*  
  
Riku: I found something to do.... _ _  
  
Sora: here bunny bunny.....  
Thhe end of this stupid nonsence story. 


	5. Last one

[pic]  
  
A Kingdom Hearts Story By Kimberly  
  
Chapter 5 Final Chapter of nonsence  
  
Hey I have decided this is the last chapter, and all it is everything mixed up, to make it very crazy, and make no sence at all. mostly, I don't even understand it. But I think thats funny junk. so I also Include myself in this one. good bye forever! okay, for Kingdom Hearts anyway. Ahhh who am I kiddin.  
Sora: Lose yourself in the music  
  
Donald(bill up in the camara):I am so scared  
  
Riku: What do you wanna do?  
  
Selphie: Lets go fly a kite!  
  
Snow White: Yes I'm some kind of freak  
  
Kiari: The dingo stole my baby!  
  
Pink Bunny: *is going and going* *bangs drum*  
  
Aladdin: Woo!  
  
Riku (to Ansem): You killed my father!  
  
Kimberly: I want my hotdog!  
  
Kimberly's Sister: Where's that hotdog?  
  
Riku: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pink Bunny: *is going and going and going* *bangs drum*  
  
Malifaceint: HERE WE GO AGAIN!  
  
Kimberly: Where's this story going?  
  
Jasmine: cuase im just a girl  
  
The Taco Bell Dog: Where's Taco Bell?  
  
Adam Sandler: But he spit in my co-co-co-co-cooler!  
  
Sora: Okay, heres my solo! "Ain't nobody love you like a love you"  
  
Kiari: The dingo stole my baby!  
  
Sora: Where's My pants?  
  
Sora: i don't know what do you wanna do?  
  
Kimberly's 5th grade teacher: Where's the Potbelly Pig?  
  
Riku: Once in a life time  
  
Kimberly: Where's this story going?  
  
Fred Durst: Where's my Hat?  
  
Sora: Laterzzzzz PPL Kim is going to eat her New York pizza and hotdogs now.  
THE END. ITS OVER. YOU CAN GO GET A LIFE NOW.  
  
kimberly's sister: YA GO GET LIFES YOU STUPID FREAKS HA HA HA HA HA HA 


	6. No Name Just Stupidnessness

OMG A NEW CHAPPY????  
  
yes dear fans! I have lied and written a new chapter for this story. it has no point. and I don't know what I'm gonna write about. just whole lotta randomnessness. oh yeah!  
  
Computer: Kim... It is late. 2:00 am. Go to sleep.  
  
Kim: No way i feel inspired. like that girl in remember me3: the final story!  
  
Sora: I never read it.  
  
Harry Potter: I did. Because I do everything Kim Does.  
  
Kim: ya cuz you have a GREAT life copying me.  
  
Sora: I wanna copy you too!  
  
Kim: go for it!  
  
~*~OK Story Starts NOW~*~  
  
RING RING RING!!!!!  
  
Kiari answers the phone.  
  
"KAWW KAWW!"  
  
Kiari is scared.  
  
Kiari hangs up phone and starts to cry.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
DING DONG DING DONG!!!!  
  
Sora answers the door.  
  
"MOOOOOOOO"  
  
The cow gets scared by Soras Face and Falls over and dies.  
  
Sora: WoW! That happends alot lately....  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
.::. You Have 6 New Messages .::.  
  
Riku checks his messages on his fancy new cell phone he bought with the money he made from starring in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
.::. Message One .::. "RIIIIIIIKKKKKKKUUUUUU"  
  
.::. Message Two .::. "GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK"  
  
.::. Message Three .::. "Its your mother just-" (MESSAGE DELETED)  
  
.::. Message Four .::. "Hello You! IT's yourself! Your looking FABOLOUS today. why don't you go look in the mirror for a while and admire your beuty?  
  
**Riku hangs up phone and admires his beuty**  
  
SOME GIRL I DON'T KNOW: What are you writing about?  
  
ME KIM: I HAVE NO IDEA I'M JUST LETTIN MY FINGERS TYPE!  
  
GIRL: Well your corny. go get a life.  
  
Kim: Ok i think i will.  
  
BYE PPL  
  
})i({ OMG A BUTTERFLY! })i({  
  
ALRIGHTY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS. I NOT EVEN SURE IF ITS FUNNY. WOW I NEED SOME SLEEP. THAT ONLY TOOK 16 MINUTES TO WRITE. IS THAT LONG? I DUNNO. WELLLLLL I AM GOING TO DRINK SOME WATER OUT OF MY PAPER CUP. THEN I AM GOING TO REMINESE ( i spell it right?) ON THE DAYZ WHEN MY CUZ WAS HERE WIT ME AND WE HAD TO CHANGE IN THE CAR! GOOD TIMES I HAD. WOW NOW IM JUST BABBLING. OK SO BYE. ~*~*~*~*~*DON'T REVIEW UNLESS YOU HAVE A POINT.~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. The THANK U'S AND STUF

Ok. Last time I'm posting on thius Story! I swear!  
  
~*~A Letter of thanks~*~  
  
Hi There. I just wanna thank everyone who read my story. I geuss I'm finally realizing that I truly am funny! YAY!  
  
SOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Dorothy: for helping me a bit  
  
The ppl who made Kingdom Hearts. Because without you. NO STORY!  
  
**ppl start crying from my sesitive speech**  
  
and the readers of this story:  
  
~~Luna~~ ~~Yui~~ ~~Yukito-sama~~ ~~Nisha~~ ~~Linda367~~ ~~Luna~~ (again) ~~Luna~~(again) ~~Luna~~(again) **Dang girl how many times you review?** ~~Nisha~~(again) ~~Nisha~~(AGAIN) ~~Luna~~(FINAL TIME) ~~eemajyn~~ ~~Choco_gal~~ **sorry gal.. didn't mean it ofensively!** ~~Beki the random maniac~~ ~~Rikus-angel~~ ~~Maria Rose Black~~ (LUV YUR POINT) ~~Krystal~~ (my cuz who inspired the 6th chapter) yay!  
  
**and all you others who don't like to review, but loved my story.**  
  
To YoU i ThAnK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O BTW! to Linda367: No i am not on perscriptive medication, but I probobly should be. This story is the result of a 14 year old girl who has eaten 10 too many skittles, and 1 too many packs of starburst at 2:00am nearly every night. Oh well. It works for ME!!!!!! 


End file.
